Stone
by Datsuzoku
Summary: [Viñeta] #KatsuDekuWeek, Día 1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deku! "Esperaba que algún día aquella situación cambiase, mientras se acomodaba en su cama y contaba los minutos que faltaban para que el día finalizara."


**N/A:** Umh, sep, llego un día tarde para este día de la KatsuDeku week _(que ni lo parece, porque el KatsuDeku está muuuy implícito)_ , pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto? _(Psst, y está hecho muy con las prisas, perdonen cualquier error)_.

Umh. Se suponía que esto iba a terminar bien, pero supongo que el fluff no se me da.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes y el universo en el que se desarrollan los actos le pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Prompts:** _Happy Birthday, Izuku!_ **/** _First Times_

* * *

 **A** decir verdad, Midoriya nunca se encontraba muy entusiasmado por su cumpleaños. Aquella fecha tan especial para él siempre le llenaba de una gran nostalgia. Es más, de sólo pensar en ella se deprimía profundamente. Él. Midoriya Izuku. El mismo que nunca se rendía y que pese a que toda su infancia había estado escuchando como todos le decían que no lograría ser un héroe, había conseguido entrar en Yuuei, y no sólo eso: era el discípulo del mismísimo All Might.

A pesar del giro positivo que había dado su vida, _a pesar de ser quién era a día de hoy_ , no podía ser capaz de librarse de aquel pésimo estado de ánimo.

¿Y por qué ocurría, os preguntaréis?

Bueno, era un poco extraño. Ni el mismo lo recordaba.

 **ϟ**

Pero aún así, trató de tragarse aquellos sentimientos e intentó comportarse como el Deku de siempre.

Falló miserablemente.

Aunque en realidad, mentiría al decir que aquel no era el resultado que esperaba.

 **ϟ**

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que alguien se acercó a preguntarle.

 _"―Deku-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

Aquella fue la voz de Uraraka. Formó la mejor sonrisa que podía en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

No era de esperarse que nadie le hubiese dado un regalo, o al menos felicitado cuando ni siquiera se había atrevido a contar que aquel quince de julio era su cumpleaños. Desearía hacerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Y una parte de él le gritaba que no.

 **ϟ**

―¿No pensáis que Midoriya-chan se está comportando de una forma muy extraña hoy?―fue Tsuyu quien saltó con el tema, al darse cuenta de que el chico de pecas había desaparecido y no se le podía ver por ningún lado.

―Sí, la verdad, lo he notado bastante extraño...―mencionó Ochako, recordando lo triste que había sido aquella sonrisa que recibió de Midoriya durante la hora del almuerzo―. Se encontraba muy distante, a penas ha tocado su libreta de apuntes y ni siquiera ha murmurado de esa forma tan tenebrosa como siempre hace.

Bueno, aquello último ya era bastante preocupante.

―Katsuki, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le ocurre?

El mencionado bufó, para luego chasquear la lengua.

―Es el cumpleaños del nerd―comentó sin mucho interés, para luego notar como todas las miradas se posaron en él con un largo silencio de por medio y una atmósfera extraña―. ¿Qué...?

Fue parado en mitad de la frase.

―¡¿Es su cumpleaños y no nos lo ha dicho?!

El rubio pensó que habría sido mejor no abrir la boca.

 **ϟ**

Cuando Midoriya volvió del baño, notó una atmósfera extraña. Nadie le dirigió la palabra.

Y cuando se sentó, extrañamente, se sintió observado.

Las clases transcurrieron de ese modo. No lo comprendía, ¿había ocurrido algo durante su ausencia? El día parecía ir de mal en peor.

Cuando la última lección terminó y agarró su mochila dispuesto a marcharse y hacer como si aquel día nunca hubiera existido, notó un papel caer de su mochila. No recordaba haberlo metido dentro, y parecía estar colocado como si su función fuera caerse.

Una dirección y una hora.

No le hacían falta más señales.

 **ϟ**

Fueron todos ―o casi todos, Tokoyami tenía unos asuntos de los que ocuparse y Katsuki... bueno, él era Katsuki, no querría saber nada de él―. No fue una fiesta muy grande, ni tampoco recordaba muy bien en casa de quién fue (todo había sido demasiado repentino), pero logró dejar atrás aquella nostalgia y se lo pasó genuinamente bien. No se arrepintió de haber asistido. Al fin y al cabo, era su día, ¿no?

Aún así todos lo regañaron por no mencionarlo antes.

 **ϟ**

Cuando volvió a casa, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y permaneció de pie un rato en silencio frente a su escritorio, observando una piedra. Una _simple_ piedra. Lo que para cualquiera sería sólo una roca inútil, para Midoriya significaba algo más.

Era lo único que Katsuki le había dado en todos aquellos años ― la misma piedra contra la que el rubio se tropezó aquel día que se suponía que iba a ser uno cualquiera. Ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Le resultaba gracioso cómo la causa de sus penas terminaba siendo siempre la misma persona.

Esperaba que algún día aquella situación cambiase, mientras se acomodaba en su cama y contaba los minutos que faltaban para que el día finalizara.


End file.
